1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge consisting of first and second bracket parts, wherein the first bracket part is formed with a pin, while the second bracket part is formed with a hole to receive the pin, where the hole is made in two sections, one section having a larger diameter than the other section.
2. The Prior Art
Such hinges are used in many connections, such as in the mounting of doors of the conventional type. In addition, such hinges are used for doors in child safety barriers, playpens and like. In connection with the last-mentioned use, the hinges are frequently made of plastics, and instead of the pin a screw in used for the joining of the two bracket parts of the hinge. Since doors for child safety barriers are to be protected against unintentional opening, they are constructed in some cases such that a vertical lifting movement of the door must be carried out before it can be opened, which requires that the hinge of the door is prepared for this.
An example of such a door structure is known from WO 97/40253. This door structure has a hinge arranged such as to allow the door to be opened or closed after a vertical movement of the door has been carried out. The hinge is composed of several parts, including a bolt, in a rather complicated manner.
A hinge of the kind defined in the introductory part of claim 1 is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,132. This hinge construction is not intended to be used such that the two bracket parts of the hinge can be moved vertically relative to each other.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a hinge which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, where the two bracket parts of the hinge can be moved vertically relative to each other.